BANGHIM - Fake Fiance?
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Himchan dan Yongguk bertunangan, mereka sudah tinggal juga tidur di kamar yang sama tetapi tak ada cinta diantara mereka berdua. Benarkah tidak ada cinta diantara keduanya? atau itu hanya pemikiran salah satu dari mereka. (Bad sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : Daehyun & Youngjae (BAP)

Lee Seunghyun / TOP (BigBang)

Gendre : Romance – Drama – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Length : Oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

.

.

**WARNING**:

No Bash!

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR PAIRING!**

Typo's normal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fake Fiance?

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA!"

"YAA!"

Pria cantik bernama Kim Himchan mengawali harinya dengan berteriak karena melihat seorang pria yang tertidur disampingnya, ini sudah satu minggu sejak dirinya tidak tidur dikamarnya sendiri melainkan tidur dikamar tunangannya, Bang Yongguk.

Terdengar aneh memang tetapi inilah yang diinginkan orang tua Himchan dan Yongguk, orang tua mereka berdua menginginkan Yongguk dan Himchan untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain sebelum menikah nantinya.

Meskipun sudah seminggu Himchan tidur dikamar Yongguk, dia masih saja _shock_ untuk mendapati pria tampan itu tertidur disampingnya setiap pagi.

"Aku tidak melihat kau pulang semalam" ucap Himchan yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Yongguk karena pria itu masih memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Himchan beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Himchan masih belum selesai memakai pakaiannya saat telinganya mendengar suara dari belakangnya dan itu ternyata suara dari Bang Yongguk yang sedang buang air kecil.

"YA! BANG YONGGUK APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT JIKA AKU MASIH DISINI?!" dengan kasar Himchan menarik gorden yang ada disampingnya, "Maaf" saut Yongguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya di toilet.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi dikamar mandi Himchan menekuk wajahnya, dia marah dan Yongguk menyadari itu. "Maafkan aku, jika aku tau kau disana, aku tidak akan masuk" jelas Yongguk. Kedua telinga Himchan memang sedang tersumbat _earphone_ tetapi tidak ada yang sedang dia dengarkan saat ini, jadi dia bisa mendengar penjelasan Yongguk namun tidak ingin menanggapinya.

Yongguk yang kesal karena hanya diacuhkan mendekat pada Himchan, menjitak pelan dahi Himchan untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian si pria cantik itu. Himchan memberikan _death glare_nya pada Yongguk namun bukannya takut Yongguk malah tersenyum bodoh. "Maaf".

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Himchan bukan type pria yang akan menaruh banyak perhatian pada urusan pakaian, dia lebih suka berpakaian simple yang menurutnya lebih nyaman. Himchan lebih senang pergi bersama teman-temannya ke sebuah café untuk sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol.

Yongguk adalah type _bad boy_, dia suka pergi ke club malam. Salah satu alasan Yongguk suka pergi kesana ialah profesinya yang seorang DJ dan seminggu setelah tinggal bersama, Yongguk dan Himchan masih belum memiliki perasaan yang khusus untuk satu sama lain (yah, itu menurut Himchan). Mereka berdua hanya melakukan apa yang orang tua mereka inginkan, terlalu malas untuk berdebat menolak keinginan orang tua.

.

.

.

Yongguk mengendarai mobil _camaro_nya dengan kecepatan sedang dan Himchan duduk disamping kursi kemudi. Yongguk melepaskan _earphone _sebelah kanan yang menutupi telinga kanan Himchan, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyumpal telingamu saat aku bersamamu" si pria cantik melepaskan _earphone_ disebelah kiri dan menganggukkan sekali kepalanya "Katakan saja jika kau bosan Tuan Bang". Himchan sesekali memandang kearah Yongguk yang sedang mengemudi, setelah menegurnya tadi Yongguk tidak berkata apa pun.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Himchan dan mendapati tatapan malas Yongguk padanya. "Kenapa? Butuh aku untuk menemanimu Tuan Kim?" Himchan menghela nafas pelan. "Ikut denganku ke club, malam ini ada pesta dan aku akan tunjukan padamu duniaku" Yongguk tersenyum dan Himchan kembali menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab ajakkan Yongguk.

.

.

Yongguk dan Himchan sampai di kampus. Yongguk sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya, "Ambilkan itu" Yongguk menunjuk pada sebuah snapback yang terdapat di dashboard dihadapan Himchan, menundukkan kepalanya seakan mengisyaratkan untuk Himchan memakaikannya snapback itu dikepalanya, "Gomawo. Oh ya, aku hanya ada satu kelas hari ini jadi aku akan pulang duluan, kau pulang naik taksi saja nanti, Ok Mr. Kim" Himchan keluar dari mobil mewah Yongguk tanpa menjawabnya dan tidak jauh setelah keluar dari mobil Himchan melihat seseorang menghampiri Yongguk. Sepengetahuan Himchan, Yongguk memang memiliki seseorang yang sedang dekat dengan tunangannya itu namun Himchan tidak memperdulikan itu (yah mungkin saat ini belum).

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Himchan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada supir taksi sesampainya dirumah Yongguk dan Himchan melihat Nyonya Bang yang sedang bersantai di teras depan rumahnya. "Chaniee, kau tidak bersama Yongguk?" Himchan tersenyum manis pada wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik itu, berjalan berdua memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Bang kemudian mendapati Yongguk yang tengah asik makan. "Bang Yongguk, kenapa kau tidak menunggu Himchan dan malah pulang sendirian?" sejujurnya Himchan sangat ingin tertawa saat ini untuk melihat wajah Yongguk yang ingin menjawab perkataan ibunya namun hanya bisa di tahan.

"Tidak apa Omma, aku yang memintanya untuk pulang duluan. Ini bukan salahnya" bela Himchan lalu meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu untuk menuju kamarnya, maksudnya kamar Yongguk.

Sampai dikamar Himchan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan mengetik beberapa kata sebelum mengirimkannya pada Yongguk

"Kau berhutang padaku Mr. Bang"

_"Aku akan membayarnya malam ini Mr. Kim"_

.

.

Himchan tertidur dan sewaktu membuka matanya dia merasakan jika ada sebuah lengan yang kini melingkar dipinggangnya dan itu adalah lengan Yongguk yang ternyata juga sedang terlelap disampingnya. Sebenarnya tanpa Yongguk sadari dia sering kali memeluk Himchan saat dirinya tidur tetapi Himchan tidak pernah mengatakannya. Himchan melepaskan dekapan lengan Yongguk dipinggangnya, duduk manis tepat disamping sosok yang masih asik terlelap. Senyum manis tercipta diwajah cantik Himchan ketika dia menyadari jika Yongguk memiliki alis mata yang tebal dan sepertinya Himchan menyukainya. Jemari Himchan menyentuh pipi Yongguk pelan.

"Apakah aku tampan Himchan?" masih dengan mata yang terpejam, Yongguk menyuarakan kata yang membuat Himchan harus merasa gugup karena sudah tertangkap basah tengah menikmati wajahnya ketika tertidur. "Mandi sana. Kau ingatkan, jika malam ini aku akan mengajakmu ke club?" ucap Yongguk mengingatkan dan jika saja saat ini Yongguk membuka matanya maka dia akan melihat rona merah yang tengah muncul dipipi Himchan.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Himchan terlihat simple untuk penampilannya malam ini , terlihat nyaman dengan sweater berbahan tipis berwarna _soft pink_ dari salah satu koleksi KENZO yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Himchan memandang sedikit berlebihan pada style Yongguk hari ini dengan kemeja putih gading yang dua kancing atasnya tidak tertutup dipadukan dengan jeans biru gelap.

.

.

"Ayo masuk" ucap Yongguk ketika sudah sampai pada sebuah club didaerah gangnam, yang hanya butuh waktu 30 menit dari rumahnya. _Blacknight_, itu yang Himchan baca diatas pintu masuk club. Sudah banyak orang yang telah menari ketika Yongguk dan Himchan memasuki club, dan sepertinya Yongguk cukup terkenal di club ini karena sedari melewati pintu masuk banyak orang yang menyapanya, yah sekiranya itu yang Himchan bisa simpulkan.

"Kau bisa duduk disini atau mungkin kau mau berdansa disana" ucap suara berat Yongguk sambil mengarahkan jarinya pada lantai dansa yang terlihat penuh. "Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Himchan karena Yongguk hanya berdiri, tidak ikut duduk bersamanya. "Aku akan _say hello _pada temanku sebentar, kau tunggu disini"

Selang beberapa menit Yongguk pergi ada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri Himchan dengan meletakkan segelas minuman berwarna biru dimeja yang ada dihadapan Himchan, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak memesannya" ucap Himchan, mungkin pelayan ini salah antar pikirnya. "Tetapi Yongguk menyuruhku mengantar ini dan juga ini padamu" ucap si pelayan dengan memberikan selembar kertas pada Himchan yang diterima dengan sedikit ragu.

_"Ini hanya vodka, kau tidak akan dibuat mabuk olehnya"_

Himchan tersenyum membaca note yang Yongguk titipkan pada si pelayan yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Menatap cairan biru itu sebentar sebelum kemudian meloloskannya kedalam tenggorokkan, "Tidak buruk" respon Himchan akan rasa dari minuman biru yang baru saja diminumnya.

.

.

Himchan beranjak dari mejanya menuju toilet karena hasrat untuk buang air kecil menghampiri. Berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak menabrak orang yang semakin malam malah semakin memenuhi club. Hampir sampai dimeja setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet, Himchan melihat Yongguk duduk dengan seorang pria cantik. Pria cantik itu mencium bibir Yongguk, mungkin hanya menyentuhnya karena ciuman itu hanya sekilas dan Yongguk tersenyum akan reaksi dari ciuman itu, seakan dia tidak perduli jika pria cantik itu menciumnya.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Toilet"

Himchan meminum habis seluruh vodka yang ada didalam gelas dengan sekali tengguk, membuat Yongguk sedikit terheran melihatnya.

.

.

Suara musik yang berdentum kencang dan teriakkan segerombolan orang didalam club memekakkan telingan Himchan. Himchan merasa bosan melihat banyaknya orang yang sedang meliukkan badan mereka dilantai dansa yang dia yakin setengah dari mereka yang berada disana pasti sudah dalam keadaan mabuk. Satu hal yang membuat Himchan merasa sangat bosan adalah sikap Yongguk yang seakan tidak merasakan keberadaan Himchan disana, dia hanya sibuk bersenda gurau dengan pria cantik yang tadi dilihat Himchan mengecup bibir tebal Yongguk.

"Bbang bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Yongguk menatap wajah Himchan sebentar, sebelum menjawab ajakkan Himchan untuk pulang dan dia tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang sekarang" pamit Yongguk pada pria cantik yang sedari tadi bersamanya dan bersamaan dengan itu Himchan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendahului Yongguk untuk keluar dari club itu.

"Jangan pernah membawaku kesini lagi" ucap Himchan sebelum memasuki mobil Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fake Fiance-

.

.

.

.

.

Melakukan hal yang disukainya, kini Himchan tengah berada disebuah café bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk menikmati kopi dan semacamnya. "Benarkah jika sekarang kau tinggal bersama dengan tunanganmu?" Himchan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun sambil menyesap _Iced Americano_ kesukaannya. Daehyun bertepuk tangan, "Kau sudah melakukan _itu_ dengannya?" Himchan mengambil sendok yang ada dipiring kecil cake coklatnya dan melemparkannya pada Daehyun untuk membayar ucapannya itu. "Aku tidak mencintainya", "Jadi kau akan melakukan _itu_ dengannya saat kau mencintainya?" Himchan memberikan _d_e_ath glare_nya pada Daehyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa, "_I got you _Kim Himchan_" _sambung Daehyun lagi.

Ponsel Himchan berdering, tanda panggilan masuk dan ternyata itu dari Yongguk tetapi Himchan tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya yang kemudian hanya didiamkannya begitu saja. "Kenapa?" tanya seorang pria tampan yang duduk tepat disamping Himchan kini, Himchan menggeleng malas. "Aku akan bertemu dengannya dirumah jadi buat apa menjawab teleponnya" jelas Himchan.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam ketika Himchan sampai dirumah, tidak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala saat ini, semuanya sudah padam. Himchan didapur saat ini untuk meredakan dahaga di tenggorokkannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan lampu dapur yang menyala, menoleh kebelakang tepatnya pada jalan masuk menuju dapur dan sekiranya Himchan dapat menemukan pelaku yang menyalakan lampu dapur. Bang Yongguk.

"Kau dirumah. Tidak ke club?" tanya Himchan basa-basi sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Himchan kini ketika dirasanya Yongguk menghalangi jalannya. "Aku hanya pergi bersama dengan teman-temanku, lagi pula kita tidak benar-benar tunangan jadi tidak usah khawatirkan aku" lanjut Himchan yang hanya ditanggapi keheningan oleh Yongguk dan entah mengapa untuk mengucapkan jika mereka tidak benar-benar tunangan mengantarkan rasa tidak nyaman dihati Himchan.

.

.

.

.

-Fake Fiance-

.

.

.

.

"Chanie, apa semalam kau pulang larut? Omma tidak melihatmu semalam" entah harus bagaimana lagi sekarang selain hanya bisa membeku, Himchan bingung untuk menjelaskan. Himchan lupa jika kini dia tinggal dengan keluarga Bang dan bukan dirumahnya yang sudah tentu orang tua sang tunangan tidak tau menahu dengan kebiasaan Himchan suka pulang malam jika sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Himchan memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang bagus untuk menutupi kebiasaannya itu dan tanpa diduga bantuan datang.

"Aku lupa menjemputnya dirumah temannya semalam hingga membuatnya pulang menggunakan bus, makanya dia pulang larut. Maaf" Himchan hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan maaf Yongguk pada sang ibu, meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan menjadi kesalahannya dan bahkan yang tidak terjadi.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi" Himchan berterima kasih, menghampiri Yongguk di studionya dirumah, Yongguk tidak menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Himchan, dia hanya sibuk dengan _Pioneer_nya.

.

.

.

.

-Fake Fiance-

.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu keluarga Bang kini nampak ramai dengan beberapa tamu yang hadir dan mereka adalah teman-teman Himchan yang sedang berkunjung. Daehyun datang bersama kekasihnya Yoo Youngjae dan tidak ketinggalan juga Lee Seunghyun. Himchan duduk di samping Lee Seunghyun, dia terlihat tidak sehat hari ini. "Hyung sakit?" Seunghyun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengembangkan senyuman manis, "Iya Hyung sakit" Daehyun yang malah menjawab pertanyaan Himchan. Kembali menatap Seunghyun, Himchan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Seunghyun guna mengecek suhu badannya, "Aku baik-baik saja" saut Seunghyun akhirnya.

Tanpa diduga Yongguk datang menghampiri keempat orang yang sedang mengobrol diruang tamu rumahnya. "Aku kira kalian semua sudah mengenalku bukan?" ucap Yongguk membuka percakapan, ketiga teman Himchan mengangguk untuk membenarkan pernyataan Yongguk jika mereka mengenalnya. Himchan hanya bisa merasa aneh dan bingung dengan sikap Yongguk saat ini.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan, membawanya menuju kamar ketika Himchan baru saja ingin memulai membersihkan meja diruang tamu. "Tanganku. Ya! Sakit!" Himchan sedikit meronta untuk bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Yongguk yang mencengkramnya kuat.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita ini palsu, tapi bisakah kau menghargai perasaan ibuku?!" seketika upaya Himchan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Yongguk berhenti. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Yongguk mendengus kesal,

"Siapa lelaki itu? Seunghyun? Lee Seunghyun. Kau tidak tau jika dia menyukaimu?"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, dia hanya temanku"

Yongguk akhirnya melepaskan genggaman kuatnya dari tangan Himchan, "Terserah. Jangan pernah bawa mereka lagi kesini" ucap Yongguk tegas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Himchan didalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

-Fake Fiance-

.

.

.

.

Kembali ada didalam mobil Yongguk tetapi kali ini Himchan tidak tau akan dibawa kemana oleh pria tampan itu hingga akhirnya Himchan menyadari jika Yongguk tengah membawanya pulang kerumahnya, kerumah keluarga Kim.

Ketika sampai Yongguk berjalan cepat menuju pintu penumpang hanya untuk membukakan pintu dan itu cukup membuat Himchan cangung dan aneh. "Mereka memperhatikan kita" ucap Yongguk pelan dengan memasang _gummy smile_ diwajahnya, membuat kesan keras diwajahnya hilang dan wajah bingung Himchan berganti dengan wajah bahagia ketika disadarinya sang ibu sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela sebelum akhirnya menghampiri mereka didepan pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk membawa Chanie pulang Yongguk'ssi" Himchan mendapatkan pelukkan hangat dari sang ibu sedangkan Yongguk mendapatkan hal yang serupa dari ayah Himchan.

.

.

Himchan dibawa sang ibu menuju dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam, "Kau tidak membuat masalah dirumah keluarga Bang kan?" Himchan hanya bergumam dengan kedua tangannya sibuk mencuci sayuran. "Yongguk itu anak baik, dia selalu memberitahu ibu tentang keadaanmu dan dia sepertinya ingin lebih banyak tau bagaimana dirimu dengan sering bertanya pada ibu akan hal-hal yang kau sukai" Himchan terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna ucapan ibunya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan ibunya mengenai Yongguk.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Kim hari ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya, hari ini sang anak Kim Himchan kembali kerumah dan bersamanya kini ada seorang pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya, Bang Yongguk. Makan malam diiringi dengan obrolan-obrolan yang membuat suasana menjadi hangat, Himchan menyadari sesuatu jika saat ini Yongguk sering kali menampakkan senyumnya dan Himchan pikir jika Yongguk sangat tampan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

Yongguk membelai lembut kepala Himchan ketika dirinya mendapati tatapan Himchan yang tertuju padanya. "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi" ibu Himchan berkomentar akan pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Himchan dan Yongguk kini duduk santai di ruang tamu, "Aktingmu bagus sekali hari ini" ucap Himchan pelan, Yongguk tersenyum (lagi) "Aku bisa lebih bagus lagi" ucapnya lalu mendaratkan ciuman dipipi Himchan dengan cepat.

"Maaf Omma, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk mencium anakmu ini" ucap Yongguk pada ibu Himchan yang baru saja hadir di ruang tamu dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh sang ibu melihat calon menantu yang terlihat mulai menunjukkan perasaannya pada sang anak, Kim Himchan.

"Sekarang kau pasti sudah sangat mencintainya"

"Dan sepertinya kami akan menikahkan kalian secepatnya" lanjut ayah Himchan yang kini ikut bergabung di ruang tamu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" sambung Yongguk membuat Himchan sungguh bingung ada apa dengan Yongguk hari ini.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Ya, Mr. Bang kau harus mendapatkan award untuk aktingmu hari ini" ucap Himchan membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka sudah sampai dirumah Yongguk, tepatnya dikamar mereka berdua saat ini. Yongguk membuka bajunya, menampakkan garis-garis yang Himchan sadari semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas membentuk kotak-kotak dibagian perut, membuat aura sexy itu menguar dengan tidak terkontrol. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Himchan padanya, Yongguk melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

-Fake Fiance-

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah pergi dari peraduannya dan sang bulan sekirannya sedang bersiap untuk menggantikan tahta sang matahari tetapi Himchan masih berada disana, perpustakaan dan dia tidak sendirian, ada seseorang yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu disana. Lee Seunghyun.

"Belum mau pulang?"

"Belum, aku sangat bosan harus menghabiskan waktu dirumahnya"

Seunghyun tersenyum sambil tangannya terulur untuk memberikan satu cup kopi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku temani kau disini".

Himchan dan Seunghyun menikmati waktu mereka berdua dengan mengobrol, menceritakan banyak hal yang terkadang membuat tawa terdengar dari keduanya. Seunghyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Himchan, "Tidak diangkat?" tanya Seunghyun karena Himchan hanya membiarkan ponselnya bergetar diatas meja, "Tidak" sahut Himchan.

Keduanya, Himchan dan Seunghyun tidak menyadari jika dia disana, Yongguk ada di dekat mereka, berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apa-apa meski sudah hampir lima menit dirinya disana. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit hanya berdiam diri dan melihat sang tunangan bersama pria lain akhirnya Yongguk menghampiri meja dimana Himchan dan Seunghyun berada.

Yongguk tidak berucap satu kata pun, dia hanya menarik tangan Himchan untuk membawa pria cantik itu pergi dari perpustakaan. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! YA! BANG YONGGUK!" tak ada tanggapan, Yongguk terus menarik Himchan agar mengikuti langkahnya menghampiri mobilnya.

Himchan sesekali menahan nafas, saat ini Yongguk melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat pula karena rasa takut yang menghampirinya. Sesampainya dirumah Himchan berjalan terlebih dulu menuju kamar mereka.

"Bang Yongguk! kau tidak bisa seperti itu, menyeretku di tempat umum! Kau menyeretku seperti itu seperti aku melakukan kesalahan besar padamu!" Himchan melemparkan kasar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur, dia merasa sangat kesal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yongguk.

"Ya, kau melakukannya" amarah itu jelas bisa Himchan lihat di wajah Yongguk saat ini, wajah tegas itu terlihat menakutkan dan ini sudah cukup membuat Himchan merasa takut. Yongguk dengan cepat mendaratkan ciumannya pada Himchan, menahan tengkuk pria cantik itu untuk memperdalam lumatannya. Himchan mencoba menjauhkan Yongguk darinya dengan mendorong dada Yongguk namun itu tidak berhasil. Yongguk kini malah mengeksplor mulut Himchan menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain didalam rongga hangat mulut Himchan.

Air mata itu mengalir, membasahi pipi putih milik Himchan dan ketika Yongguk merasakan air mata itu diantara ciumannya dia pun berhenti, berhenti menyerang Himchan dengan ciuman panasnya yang terbilang cukup memaksa bahkan bajunya sudah terlihat kusut akibat Himchan yang meronta, mencoba menjauhkan diri.

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

"BRENGSEK!"

Teriakkan Himchan menandakan kemarahan yang dirasakannya kini setelah melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pipi kiri Yongguk. Untuk sesaat Yongguk hanya diam membeku, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Himchan. Setelah Yongguk meninggalkannya Himchan hanya bisa manangis, dia tidak tau apa yang membuat Yongguk bersikap seperti itu dan memperlakukannya cukup kasar. Itu ciuman pertamanya, Yongguk merenggut ciuman pertama Himchan.

.

.

.

.

-Fake Fiance-

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dari kejadian Yongguk yang merampas ciuman Himchan dan selama itu pula Himchan tidak pernah melihat Yongguk dirumah karena dia memang tidak pernah ada dirumah. Rasanya benar jika Himchan marah pada Yongguk yang menciumnya secara brutal seperti itu karena yang dia tahu, Yongguk tidak mencintainya tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika tiga hari tidak melihat Yongguk membuatnya merasakan rindu pada pria tampan itu.

Himchan melangkah pelan pada sebuah ruangan dimana Yongguk biasanya menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak ketika dia berada dirumah, studionya. Himchan hanya ingin melihat ruangan yang membuat Yongguk suka untuk berlama-lama disana.

Himchan merasa kaget ketika kedua matanya kini melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sofa panjang yang berada distudio, Bang Yongguk. "Omma, jangan ganggu aku sekarang" ucapnya tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang diajaknya bicara, mungkin cahaya dari luar yang masuk kedalam studio tanpa nyala lampu itu (akibat dari pintu yang terbuka) mengganggu tidurnya.

Himchan senang bisa melihat Yongguk tetapi merasa bingung juga kenapa Yongguk bisa berada disana, tertidur di studio. "Omma,,," Yongguk menarik bantal yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Yongguk berdiri, berjalan untuk meninggalkan studio, "Aku menunggu untuk sebuah permintaan maaf" ucap Himchan mengintrupsi langkah Yongguk dan sekiranya berhasil karena Yongguk kini menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik untuk melihat kearah Himchan. Yongguk kembali berbalik namun hanya beberapa detik untuk menutup pintu studio dan itu berhasil membuat jantung Himchan berdenyut dengan sangat cepat saat ini karena rasa takut kembali melingkupi dirinya. Yongguk melangkah mendekat kearah Himchan membuat Himchan semakin takut dan khawatir apa yang akan Yongguk lakukan. Himchan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut, berani bertatapan dengan Yongguk, dia tidak mau jika Yongguk berfikiran dirinya lemah.

"Maksudmu ciuman itu?"

Himchan rasanya ingin sekali lagi melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Yongguk, nada bicaranya sangat tidak menyenangkan ditelinga tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya dan berniat untuk pergi saja dari studio, namun sebelum membuka knop pintu studio Himchan mengatakan pada Yongguk untuk tidak pernah lagi menciumnya karena dia Yongguk tidak mencintainya.

"Stupid"

"Excuse me?!"

Yongguk menghampiri Himchan, mengetuk dahi Himchan. "Kau bodoh Kim Himchan" Yongguk mengulang ucapannya membuat Himchan memutar matanya jengah,

"KAU!"

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, kenapa aku menciummu dua kali?"

Yongguk dengan cepat memotong ucapan Himchan dan itu sukses membuat jantung Himchan kini kembali berdetak dengan cepat, tidak percaya jika saat ini Yongguk sedang mengutarakan perasaannya. "Saat dirumahku itu hanya akting, jadi itu tidak dihitung" ucap Himchan lugu hingga membuat tawa Yongguk lolos. Yongguk mendaratkan ciuman kilat dibibir pink Himchan yang dengan cepat sentuhan Yongguk dibibirnya itu di seka-nya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Yongguk menahan laju tangan Himchan yang masih menyeka bibirnya itu, Yongguk tidak ingin Himchan menghapus ciumannya.

"Aku membencimu karena mencuri ciuman pertamaku"

"Aku tau itu" Yongguk tersenyum menampilkan _gummy smile_nya

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Dari ibumu"

Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ibu Himchan sudah selayaknya sebuah buku diary untuk Himchan karena pada sang ibu, Himchan selalu menceritakan segalanya. "Aku benci karena aku bukan yang pertama untukmu" ucap Himchan mengeluh pelan, nampak kecewa namun sepertinya Yongguk mendengarnya.

Yongguk memeluk Himchan yang kini tengah memunggunginya. "Kau juga yang pertama untukku" Himchan melepaskan rengkuhan Yongguk untuk bisa berbalik dan menatap langsung wajah pria tampan yang baru saja memeluknya. "Bohong. Aku melihatnya ketika pria itu menciummu" Himchan berkata sambil menunjuk tegas bibir Yongguk. Kembali Yongguk merengkuh Himchan kedalam pelukkannya, "Dia yang menciumku, bukan aku yang menciumya. Jadi itu berbeda dengan yang aku lakukan padamu" dan seakan tidak perduli akan ucapan Yongguk, Himchan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Tiga hari ini kau disini?" tanya Himchan yang diangguki oleh Yongguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu, tidak mungkin kau tidak makan kan?" Yongguk hanya bisa menahan tawa saat ini dan Himchan dapat melihat wajah pria berkulit tan itu sedikit memerah untuk menahan tawa

"Ya!"

"Ternyata tunanganku bodoh" Yongguk membelai lembut rambut Himchan, menenangkan pria cantik dihadapannya sebelum mengamuk.

"Aku makan dan mengganti bajuku ketika kau sudah berliur di tempat tidur" akan ucapannya Yongguk mendapatkan pukulan di perut namun masih tetap tertawa.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun menciummu lagi" Himchan memperingati Yongguk.

"Dan kau, jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuh kulitmu, mulai saat ini semua bagian tubuhmu itu milikku. Beruntung dia tidak mendapatkan tinjuku menghantam wajahnya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahumu"

Himchan melihat raut wajah Yongguk yang berubah marah. Himchan menyentuh hidung mancung Yongguk dan memperlihatkan _bunny tooth smile _terbaiknya pada Yongguk. Ciuman penuh perasaan nan panas itu Yongguk lakukan dan sekarang ini tak ada rontaan menolak yang Himchan lakukan, kini Himchan menikmati ciuman panas Yongguk yang dilakukan padanya, menyesap bibir pink-nya dengan sedikit kasar.

Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir, Yongguk menyematkan kecupan manis di dahi putih mulus Himchan. "Mulai minggu depan namamu akan jadi Bang Himchan" dengan senyum Yongguk mengucapkannya. "Apa?" tanya Himchan tidak mengerti ucapan Yongguk membuat Yongguk lagi-lagi harus tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Minggu depan kita akan menikah" jelas Yongguk sambil melangkah keluar dari studio,

"Apa?! Ya, Bang Yongguk!"

**-THE END-**

Cuma FF absurd hasil rasa kangen Julz sama BAP (terlebih sama BANGHIM) semoga bisa mengurangi rasa kangen kalian juga yang kangen sama mereka. Kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca cerita yang sama persis itu dijamin Julz juga yang buat karena ini pernah Julz post untuk LONG IMAGINE di fanbase (BangsterINTL) pake bahasa inggris (yang amburadul XD).

Untuk para BABYs coba dicerna baik-baik segala pesan yang BAP buat lewat SNS. They're need us, please never change ur love, always beside them.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
